Rabbit Castle/Transcript
The opening Theme: many years ago animals and humans live together in joyful harmony, but then a wicked trickster called High Roller fooled the animals into thinking humans were their enemies, Chaos reigned until an army of heroes came together to protect the humans and end the war, Lin Chung, Jumpy Ghostface, Mystique Sonia, Mighty Ray, this is hero:108. Sound of thunder. Humans screaming. Human: Bunnies! Humans screaming. Rabbit chew carrots. ---- Sparky Black: Good job rabbits! Master HighRoller will be pleased. Sparky White: Here's the lollipops master HighRoller promised you. Rabbits: Huh? Huh. Zebras scream. Rosefinch: (Gasp) I must report this to Commander ApeTrully. Jet propulsion sound. Rosefinch: Commander ApeTrully! ApeTrully: (Yells). Rosefinch: I didn't mean to frighten you. ApeTrully: Not to worry. I was just practicing my punches. He punches bananas. Rosefinch: Commander! The rabbitss are driving the humans from their homes! ApeTrully: Oh dear! I'll have to try to make friends with the rabbits and stop these hostilities. ---- Tanks approaching. ApeTrully: Hello everyone. I have come to make peace with the rabbits, so that you will be tormented no more. Sound of rabbits bouncing. ApeTrully: Rabbits, I bring you these yummy carrots as a token of my wish for friendship. Rabbit King: (Growls). ApeTrully: (Pants with fear). Rabbit King claps. Sound of jump ropes. ApeTrully: Oh dear. I guess you have plenty of carrots already. Rabbit King: (Battle cry). Sound of hopping. Rabbit seals hatch on carrot. ApeTrully: (Screams and lands with thud). Sound of jump ropes and grenades. Tanks return fire. Sound of rabbit war cries. ---- ApeTrully: Wise and fluffy Rabbit King, please, pardon my ignorance. I did not know you only liked lollipops. Rabbit King: (Trill). ApeTrully: Oh dear! Please! This carrot is too heavy! Jumpy: (Laugh). Sparky Black: The rabbits seem to be doing a good job of being mean. Sparky White: Let's go read comic books! ---- Alarm sounds. Mighty Ray and Mystique Sonia: (Grunting and straining). Mr. No Hands: What's going on in here?! Mighty Ray: She shoved a banana up my nose. Mystique Sonia: He burped on me! Mr. No Hands: Can't you hear the distress signal?! We must rescue commander ApeTrully. Where's Lin Chung? Mystique Sonia: I don't know. He's out getting bullets or something. Kerpleh (SHe pulls the banana from Mighty Ray's nostril.) Mighty Ray: Ow! ---- Humans scream. Sound of tank fire. Mystique Sonia: Hm. I can't see anything. How are we supposed to find the castle. (Spots some rabbits.) Ooh! Bunnies. Rabbits belching. Mighty Ray: Stinky... ---- ApeTrully: Oh dear. What a mess we are in! Mystique Sonia: Our only hope is Lin Chung. (Pant.) But who knows where he is. ---- Lin Chung snaps off bamboo shoots. Lin Chung: Thank you for growing, little shoots. ---- Mr. No Hands: Lin Chung! Where have you been? Lin Chung: I was in the bamboo forest, with nature as my companion. Mr. No Hands: Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray and Commander ApeTrully have been taken captive at Rabbit Castle! Lin Chung: I must go to them! ---- ApeTrully: Will this rope hopping misery never end? Lin Chung fires bullets, freeing them. Mystique Sonia: Ker-pleh! Bad bunnies. Rabbits growl. Mighty Ray: (Chokes down banana) Eh. (Belch.) I am Mighty Ray. Fear my eyeballs. Di-di-di-diao! Di-di-di-diao! Rabbits are electrocuted. Rabbit King makes noises. ApeTrully: The rabbits are unwilling to make peace with Big Green and humans. Furthermore, they will only surrender if you can best them in a game of jumping rope. Anyone who is able to burst through the Rabbit King's rope shall be declared the winner. ---- Mighty Ray: Ha. I can beat any rabbit easy! Mighty Ray attacks Rabbit King. Sounds of exertion from combatants. Sonia enters, but both she and Mighty Ray are sent flying back, Sonia: (Groans). Mighty Ray: (Dazed.) Pretty bunnies. Lin Chung attacks Rabbit King. ApeTrully: Come on, Lin Chung. You can do it! Lin Chung is knocked back and his rope burns to ash. Rabbit King trills. Mystiques Sonia: What are we gonna do! That bunny's too jumpy for us to beat. Lin Chung: I don't think so. there might still be a way. Here's my plan. Mighty Ray jumps on his hands inside a jump rope. Lin Chung: Now, Mighty Ray. Use your magic electrical eyeballs. ApeTrully: The Rabbit King is getting confused. Lin Chung: The game ends now. Sound of an explosion. The ropes wrap around Lin CHung's staff and slow to a halt. Sound of Rabbit King chirping and trilling, them softer trills. ApeTrully: The rabbit king declares he would be proud to be friends with humans who have such amazing skills. You did it, Lin Chung. Sparky White: We better tell Master HighRoller. They combine into a ball. Sound of zebras grunting. ---- HighRoller: (Laughing). Skipping rope is so much fun! (More laughter.) Sparky Black: Master HighRoller! The rabbits have made friends with Big Green. HighRoller: (Angry) I thought I left you two in charge! Sparky White: Yeah, but.. HighRoller grabs their noses with honking sound and cuts them off. Sound of ropes tying. Zebras: (Pained grunting.) HighRoller: Enjoy your victory for now. Big Green, for soon it will be the day of you doom, and I will destroy you all! (Laughter.) ---- Lin Chung: Rabbit King, we are honored by your decision to join us in First Squad. Mystique Sonia: Yeah! You're so cute and jumpy! Mighty Ray: And you got a set of big, floppity ears! (He makes noises as he plays with them.) Rabbit King makes angry noises. Fire alarm sounds. Category:Transcripts